A Stark Perdida
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Tony e Pepper estão muito felizes com a chegada de sua primeira filha, mas um misterioso desaparecimento abala a todos. Anos mais tarde, o Hulk se envolve em um acidente que pode ser a chave para que Bruce Banner descubra o paradeiro de Alissa Stark.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Essa é outra história que faz tempo que eu escrevi. Espero que gostem!**

A Stark Perdida

Pepper estava nervosa. Ela andava de um lado pro outro, pensando em contar a Tony sobre o bebê. Ele não estava longe combatendo vilões, na verdade estava no laboratório da torre, perdido e concentrado em seus projetos tecnológicos.

-Tudo bem – Pepper suspirou – Ele precisa saber disso.

Ela reuniu coragem e desceu o elevador.

A música no laboratório estava alta como sempre. Ela parou de repente, deixando Tony indignado.

-Quem abai... – ele parou de falar – assim que viu Pepper na sua frente – oi amor – ele beijou sua bochecha – Tá tudo bem com você?

-Tá – ela sorriu tentando disfarçar – Desculpa eu não queria te atrapalhar.

-Pep – Tony parou de trabalhar e olhou nos dela – Você nunca me atrapalha. Eu pensei que estava lá em cima com o pessoal.

-Eu estava até eles saírem – Pepper respondeu - e aí eu decidi vir pra cá porque... eu preciso te contar uma coisa muito importante.

-O que foi? – Tony ergueu uma sobrancelha – Aconteceu alguma coisa com a empresa?

-Não, não – disse Pepper – Tá tudo bem com a empresa. Acho que eu tenho me saído uma boa presidente só que...

-Tem certeza que tá bem? – Tony olhou pra ela de novo – Você nunca se enrola pra falar.

-Tudo bem – ela fechou os olhos se concentrando – Você lembra que... quando nos casamos, você disse... devíamos aproveitar o momento e... conversaríamos sobre filhos quando eles chegassem e... se eles chegassem... bom nós... vamos ter um bebê.

Tony abriu e fechou a boca – Você tá...

-Sim – Pepper confirmou – Olha por favor não...

-Não o quê? – Tony sorriu – Você acha que eu não ia gostar da notícia?

-É... eu –Pepper disse – estava tão nervosa eu... não sabia como te contar eu...

-Tá tudo bem – Tony a abraçou – ei... to meio assustado também mas... – ele olhou nos olhos dela – vamos fazer isso juntos. Tá?

-Tá – ela enxugou as lágrimas e o abraçou de novo.

-Eu não acredito nisso – Tony disse baixinho – eu vou ser... pai! E se...

-Você vai ser o melhor pai do mundo – Pepper acariciou sua bochecha – não vai cometer os mesmos erros que o seu pai.

-Eu te amo Sra. Stark – Tony disse e a beijou.

-Também te amo Sr. Stark – Pepper respondeu.


	2. Chapter 2

Numa manhã conturbada na Torre Stark, que agora era o quartel general dos Vingadores, Pepper estava sentada no apartamento principal da torre, onde todos moravam. Seu coração estava aflito por pensar na missão perigosa eu os Vingadores estavam enfrentando.

-Eu espero que o seu pai e os outros estejam bem – ela disse olhando sua barriga ligeiramente grande.

Já havia passado 5 meses desde que Tony e Pepper tinham anunciado a chegada de seu filho, para a alegria de seus amigos heróis. Pepper estava prestes a levantar em busca de notícias quando Jarvis anunciou:

-Sra. Stark, os Vingadores acabam de chegar.

-Obrigada Jarvis – ela suspirou aliviada.

Assim que o elevador se abriu, Steve entrou primeiro com um braço engessado, seguido de Bruce com um olhar confuso e cansado, logo depois de Thor e Clint apoiado em Natasha, que tinha um corte na testa e finalmente Tony, suas roupas sujas e seu cabelo em pé como se tivesse levado um choque. Pepper correu ao seu encontro e o abraçou.

-Também senti sua falta – Tony sussurrou – E do nosso menino.

-É uma menina – Pepper respondeu.

-Não é hora pra discutir isso – Tony gemeu – A gente precisa descansar.

-Ai meu Deus – ela notou os outros – vocês estão bem?

-Nada que jantar e uma boa noite de sono não resolvam Sra. Stark – Steve respondeu.

Assim os Vingadores foram se recuperar da missão cumprida, para logo depois jantarem.

Logo após o jantar, cada um dos heróis foram fazer alguma coisa pra se distrair: Steve estava desenhando, Bruce estava lendo sobre os avanços recentes da ciência, Clint estava dormindo com Natasha deitada com a cabeça encostada em seu colo e Thor estava comendo de novo apesar de que o jantar já tinha acabado. Tony e Pepper estavam no sofá conversando sobre tudo e nada.

-E o trabalho Pep? – ele perguntou.

-Ta tudo bem – ela suspirou – eu não tenho trabalhado demais, só o necessário pra manter tudo em ordem.

-Não trabalhe demais – Tony a avisou – Faz mal pro nosso... - Pepper lhe deu um olhar de alerta – Futuro ou futura herdeira – ele disse meio desapontado – Mas eu espero que seja um menino.

-Ah é? – Sua esposa ergueu uma sobrancelha – E que nome você daria a ele? Por favor, Tony. Antony Jr. não.

-Até que não é má ideia – Tony brincou – E se for mesmo um menino que nome você escolheria?

-Que tal Howard? – Pepper disse.

-Pep eu posso ter perdoado o meu pai mas não quer dizer que eu quero que meu filho tenha o nome dele – Tony respondeu.

-Seu pai ficaria contente Tony – Steve disse entrando na conversa.

-Quem chamou o Cap na conversa? – Tony atirou indignado.

-Tony! – Pepper deu um tapa em seu braço – isso foi rude.

-Tá – ele suspirou – Desculpa Rogers.

-Sem problema Stark – Steve respondeu.

-Pode ser o segundo nome – Tony se rendeu – E já pensou em outro nome Pep?

-Eu gosto de Alan – sua esposa disse.

-É – ele concordou – Pode ser. Não é tão bom quanto Tony Stark Jr. mas eu gostei.

-Alan Howard Stark – Pepper falou pensativa – E se for uma menina?

-Alissa! – Tony disse animado e sorrindo.

-Alissa? – Pepper estranhou o nome – De onde você tirou esse nome?

-Eu sei lá – ele admitiu – eu gosto de como soa.

-Tudo bem Sr. Stark – ela disse – se for uma menina vai se chamar Alissa Maria Stark.

-Tá bom Pep – Tony disse cansado – Já decidimos o nome.

-Ai! – Pepper exclamou de repente.

-Que foi? – Tony se preocupou – eu disse alguma coisa errada?

-Tony! – Pepper agarrou sua mão e a levou até sua barriga. Tony sentiu um chute.

Eles ficaram ali admirando o momento até Tony deitar a cabeça no colo de Pepper para conversar com seu bebê.

-Oi, aqui é o papai – ele murmurou – não sei se você é um garotão ou uma menininha, mas e mamãe e todos os seus tios e tia querem muito conhecer você.

Pepper sorriu concordando.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony estava no seu laboratório na torre Stark trabalhando em um novo projeto enquanto os Vingadores estavam em uma missão. Fury havia concordado em dar a Tony 3 meses de folga para que ele acompanhasse o final da gravidez de Pepper, mas o Homem de Ferro seria chamado se precisassem dele.

Pensando na esposa, Tony subiu até o apartamento principal para ver como ela estava.

-Pepper? – ele chamou – Amor cadê você?

-Tô aqui – Pepper respondeu cansada, suas mãos apoiando suas costas - Alissa não me deixou ficar em pé.

-Ei menininha - Tony sussurrou perto de Pepper - pegue leve com a mamãe.

Pepper sorriu ao se lembrar de quando eles descobriram que seu bebê era uma menina. Tony ficou meio chocado, mas logo se acostumou com a ideia.

-Tem alguma notícia da equipe? - Pepper perguntou.

-Não - Tony respondeu - Estou meio preocupado com eles, sabe. Sem o poderoso e invencível Homem de Ferro pra ajudá-los e...

-Tony, isso é sério - Pepper revirou os olhos - eu me preocupo com eles, eles são parte da família.

-Eu também - ele respondeu obviamente - não se preocupe demais, eles são grandinhos pra se cuidar.

-Eu sei, é só que - Pepper suspirou - bem, é um trabalho arriscado demais.

-Mas precisa ser feito - Tony respondeu sério - as pessoas precisam de nós.

-Você disse nós! - Pepper riu.

-É - Tony disse - eu aprendi umas coisinhas nos últimos anos. Pepper - ele levantou uma sobrancelha - você derramou alguma coisa? Porque seu colo tá todo molhado e - seus olhos se arregalaram.

O bebê estava nascendo!

-Ah não! - Pepper se levantou assustada - O bebê vai nascer!

Tony ficou estático sem saber o que fazer.

-Tudo bem - Pepper tentou se acalmar - Pegue as chaves do carro que eu pego a minha bolsa, ai! - ela gemeu de dor com a contração - nos encontramos lá embaixo, vai dar tudo certo!

Algumas dezenas de minutos depois, eles estavam no hospital. Assim que voltaram da missão, os Vingadores correram até lá. Os minutos se tornaram uma hora e ainda não havia notícias.

* * *

Pepper estava no leito do quartom tentando se recuperar. Tony segurava sua mão enquanto a observava. Então um médico entrou no quarto, sua expressão era triste e preocupada. Os corações de Tony e Pepper ficaram apertados. O que tinha acontecido? Por que Alissa não estava com eles?

-Eu lamento em dizer isso - o médico começou a dizer - mas infelizmente a sua filha não resistiu e não sabemos exatamente o que aconteceu.

-Você está mentindo! - Tony gritou assustando Pepper - onde está a minha filha?

-Sr. Stark por favor se acalme - o doutor pediu.

- Não vou me acalmar enquanto não ver minha filha! - Tony exigiu.

-Tony - Pepper chamou baixinho.

Ele voltou para onde estava antes, ao lado dela.

Pepper tentou conter um soluço. Assim que o médico saiu, ela começou a chorar. O doutor saiu para avisar os Vingadores que eles podiam entrar. Eles observaram preocupados e assustados Pepper e Tony chorando. Os soluços dela enchiam o quarto e lágrimas desciam lentamente pelo rosto dele. Ninguém disse nada.

-O que aconteceu? - Steve perguntou com uma voz baixa.

-Nossa filha não resistiu - Tony fungou - Ela está...

Nada mais precisou ser dito. O silêncio tomou conta do quarto.

-Tony - Pepper olhou pra ele com os olhos inchados e vermelhos - eu quero ir pra casa.

Ele beijou a testa de Pepper e saiu do quarto com seus amigos. No corredor do hospital, eles tentaram consolar seu amigo. Alguns minutos depois, Pepper estava pronta para deixar o hospital e todos voltaram para a torre Stark.

**A/N: Mhuhahaha vou deixar vcs com a pulga atrás da orelha! Brincadeira gente logo logo vou postar o próximo capítulo! Obrigada por lerem**


	4. Chapter 4

Naquela mesma noite nas ruas do Brooklyn, um homem alto e magro vestindo um terno caminhava com um bebê no colo. Ele procurava o orfanato do Brooklyn e parou em frente ao antigo prédio de tijolos vermelhos. Ele então entrou encontrando uma senhora gorda na recepção, seu cabelo grisalho preso em um coque, seu óculos pequeno na ponta do nariz e seu sorriso era simpático.

-Em que posso ajudá-lo? - ela perguntou.

-Cuide dela - foram as palavras do homem que observava a recém-nascida dormindo - ela nasceu hoje aqui em Nova York. Seu nome é Alissa.

-Ela tem algum sobrenome? - Helen, a recepcionista perguntou.

-Seu pai se chama Anthony - O homem respondeu entregando-lhe o bebê.

-Alissa Anthony - Helen disse e o homem se virou indo embora. Logo ela arrumou um berço onde Alissa continuou dormindo.

* * *

Quando todos chegaram, cada um foi para o seu quarto. Ninguém sabia exatamente o que fazer ou como agir então decidiram deixaram Tony e Pepper um pouco sozinhos. Nesse momento, eles estavam em seu quarto sentados, eles estava em seu quarto sentados, abraçando um ao outro. Tony e Pepper não conseguiam parar de chorar. Os soluços dela enchiam o quarto.

-Eu não entendo - Pepper finalmente falou depois de deixarem o hospital - eu ouvi ela chorar Tony, eu ouvi.

-Eu sinto muito - foi o que Tony conseguiu dizer - se eu pudesse eu... devia ter revirado aquele hospital e procurar por ela, eles, ninguém explicou o que aconteceu.

-Shhh - Pepper murmurou - Não foi culpa sua. Nós não tínhamos ideia do que ia acontecer.

-Eu sei mas - ele tentou conter as lágrimas - não sei se vou conseguir viver.

-Eu... - ela tentou dizer - estou abalada também eu... sonhei tanto em... cuidar do meu bebê... vê-la crescer mas... eu preciso ser forte... e você também.

Um longo período de silêncio se seguiu. Eles não conseguiram falar mais nada. Em sua mente, eles tentavam procurar uma explicação. Alissa tinha nascido morta? ou ela tinha uma doença que a tinha deixado muito fraca? Será que alguém a tinha levado? Era doloroso demais pensar em tudo isso. Eles pensavam no resto do mundo, seus amigos, sua empresa e o Homem de Ferro. Tony respirou fundo e disse:

-Eu prometo que... vou fazer o possível... pra ficar tudo bem.

-Vai ficar tudo bem - Pepper disse tentando convencer a si mesma.

Eles não poderiam viver sem Alissa, mas a vida tinha que continuar.


	5. Chapter 5

_7 anos depois..._

No orfanato do Brooklyn, uma menina de 7 anos sentava-se em sua cama, desenhando. Ela tinha olhos castanhos profundos, a cor de seu cabelo era uma mistura interessante de ruivo e castanho, não era nem liso nem cacheado, mas levemente ondulado. Ela parecia concentrada e empenhada no que estava fazendo, até ser interrompida por uma menina loira da sua idade.

-O que tá fazendo aí Amendoim? - a loira provocou.

-Meu nome é Alissa, Jenifer - a outra retrucou - eu só estou desenhando.

-Desenhando o que Amendoim? - Jenifer riu maldosamente - Deixa eu adivinhar, aquelas coisas idiotas que flutuam? Deixa eu ver.

Jenifer tomou a folha de Alissa.

-Ei me devolve - Alissa disse indignada.

-Pra quê você faz isso? - Jenifer olhou a folha com um olhar de desprezo.

Ela caminhou até uma mesa onde havia um copo de água. Alissa arregalou os olhos preocupada.

-O que você vai fazer? - ela disse com pânico na voz.

-Eu só vou dar um toque final - Jenifer falou e pôs o papel na mesa.

Ela encostou no copo, que virou molhando o desenho de Alissa.

-Opa - Jenifer riu de novo.

-Ah não - Alissa gritou tentando recuperar seu desenho que estava molhado.

-Vai chorar, amendoim? - Jenifer a provocou.

-O que está acontecendo? - Helen entrou no quarto assustando as duas meninas.

-Nada Helen - jenifer sorriu e saiu com uma cara falsa de inocente.

Helen se abaixou até ficar do tamanho de Alissa.

-Você pode me contar o que aconteceu? - ela pediu.

-Jenifer molhou meu desenho de novo - Alissa disse baixinho.

-Eu sinto muito querida - Helen tentou consolá-la - mas se você fazer ais desenhos eu posso guardar pra você e a Jenifer não vai estragar de novo.

-Obrigada Helen - Alissa sorriu e começou a fazer outro desenho.

* * *

Na torre Stark, os Vingadores terminavam de tomar seu café da manhã quando os pequenos Ian Barton e Magni e Modi Foster interromperam o silêncio.

-Mãe, pai, mãe, pai - Magni e Modi rodearam Thor e Jane enquanto Ian subiu no colo de Natasha.

-Nosso irmão já tomou café? - Magni perguntou se referindo ao bebê que sua mãe ainda esperava.

-É nossa irmã - Modi corrigiu.

-Não Modi - seu irmão revirou os olhos - vai ser um menino.

-Não façam guerra meus meninos - Thor riu.

-E seu irmão, ou irmã já tomou café sim - Jane sorriu para os seus filhos.

-E o bebê da tia Pep? - Ian perguntou se lembrando que Pepper também estava grávida.

-Aposto que ele tá bem "cheinho" filho - Clint respondeu a ele.

-E agora é a sua vez mocinho - Natasha disse lhe oferecendo um copo de leite.

-Tá bom mãe - Ian respondeu enquanto todos sorriam pelo comportamento adorável das crianças.

-Senhor, o diretor Fury está na linha e deseja falar com os Vingadores - Jarvis avisou.

-Ah o caolho tinha que estragar o momento tão fofo - Tony brincou.

-Eu ouvi isso Stark - a voz de Nick Fury reclamou ecoando pela sala - Isso é uma emergência. Registramos uma espécie de robô atacando o orfanato do Brooklyn. Preciso que vocês o detenham.

-Mas quem atacaria um orfanato? - Clint levantou a questão.

-Não importa - Steve disse - já estamos a caminho, senhor.

-Muito bem Capitão Rogers - Fury encerrou a transmissão.

Então os Vingadores se levantaram e se aprontaram pra mais uma missão. Assim que cada um, exceto Bruce estava vestindo seu traje de batalha, eles se despediram de Ian, Jane, Magni, Modi e Pepper.

-Ei camarada - Clint chamou Ian - Mamãe e eu vamos pro trabalho, tá?

-Tá pai - Ian sorriu.

-Comporte-se e não dê trabalho a tia Pep e a tia Jane - Natasha avisou.

-Tudo bem mãe - Ian disse.

-Prometo retornar - Thor disse a Jane e beijou sua mão.

-Tome cuidado - Jane disse enquanto ele abraçava os filhos.

-Não se preocupe, tá? - Tony pediu a Pepper.

-Isso é meio difícil - ela sorriu com um olhar preocupado - Cuidado.

-Pode deixar Sra. Stark - ele piscou - Vou voltar pra você e pro Alan.

Steve e Bruce disseram um simples tchau para Ian, Pepper, Jane, Magni e Modi. Era doloroso não ter alguém especial para se despedir, as havia um problema urgente para resolver. Assim os heróis saíram ao trabalho.


	6. Chapter 6

Na rua do orfanato, crianças corriam para o ouro lado da r calçada desesperadas. O gigante robô de pelo menos 8 metros dava socos no prédio fazendo-o desmoronar aos poucos. Então os Vingadores chegaram e analisaram a situação.

-Jarvis definição - Tony pediu.

-Ele é feito de aço reforçado senhor - o computador respondeu - seu sistema de circuito não é muito complexo.

-Capitão, algum plano? - Tony perguntou pela transmissão.

-Sabe como essa coisa funciona? - perguntou Steve.

-Jarvis disse que o sistema não é muito complexo - Tony responde - Acho que podemos derrubá-lo com um curto circuito.

-Tudo bem - o capitão disse - mas precisamos etê-lo antes que destrua o orfanato. Viúva, Gavião, interceptem ele por trás.

-Entendido capitão - eles responderam e correram em direção ao robô e tentaram acertá-lo por trás.

-Vamos usar o Hulk como distração - o capitão continuou com seu plano - Thor, Homem de Ferro, quero vocês na cobertura. Ao meu sinal, vocês derrubam ele com eletricidade. Hulk?

O monstro verde mostrou os punhos para Steve.

-Tá vendo a lata de sardinha enorme? - Steve apontou para o robô - Esmague!

Hulk deu um sorriso meio perverso e correu em direção à máquina, mas os reflexos do robô foram mais rápidos.

Seu braço enorme empurrou o monstro pra longe. Uma garotinha estava tentando chegar ao outro lado da rua, uma folha de papel estava em suas mãos. Não houve tempo para reagir quando o Hulk a acertou em cheio. Ela caiu no meio da rua, meio atordoada. Hulk se levantou e devolveu o soco no monstro de metal. Ao sinal do Capitão, os Vingadores agiram ao mesmo tempo e o robô caiu em curto circuito, não se mexendo mais.

-Acho que vencemos - Steve declarou.

-Alissa! - Helen gritou e correu em sua direção. Os heróis a seguiram e rodearam Alissa.

-Alissa! - Helen chamou.

-O que... - a menina balbuciou e fechou os olhos.

-Alissa, fala comigo! - Helen chamou de novo fazendo Tony estremecer, se lembrando da filha. Ele se abaixou e tocou o coração de Alissa.

-Jarvis, ela está bem? - Tony conseguiu dizer por trás da sua máscara, lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.

-Os sinais vitais estão normais senhor - seu computador respondeu - O desmaio foi causado pelo impacto. Sugiro a opinião de um profissional.

-É melhor levá-la pra o hospital - Steve disse.

-Ela está bem mas eu concordo. Prometemos fazer uma visita - Tony disse a Helen e os Vingadores voltaram para a Torre Stark.


	7. Chapter 7

Algumas horas depois, os heróis chegaram em casa e encontraram somente Pepper.

-Vocês estão bem? - ela perguntou assim que todos surgiram do elevador.

-Ah sim amor - Tony a beijou rapidamente - uma missão rápida no Brooklyn, parece que só o Bruce foi atingido.

-O que aconteceu? - o doutor perguntou meio atordoado.

-Não se lembra de nada? - Clint perguntou.

-Não - Bruce murmurou.

-Um gigante de metal o atingiu - Thor respondeu.

-O que? - Bruce ficou confuso.

-Um robô atacou o orfanato do Brooklyn - Natasha explicou - ele acerou o "outro cara" em cheio.

-E o Hulk acertou uma garotinha - Steve completou.

-Ele fez o que? - Bruce se levantou assustado.

-Calma Bruce não foi culpa sua - Tony disse - Você acertou a menina sem querer. Ela atravessou a rua quando o robô acertou o "outro cara".

-E ela está bem? - o doutor entrou em pânico - por favor não me diga que eu...

-Ela está bem doutor - Steve o assegurou - Ela precisou ser internada mas nós vamos visitá-la.

Bruce suspirou aliviado.

-Lady Pepper - Thor disse de repente - onde está Jane e os meninos?

-Eles saíram pra fazer compras - Pepper sorriu - eu acabei não indo, o Alan tem me deixado meio cansada - ela riu baixinho.

-E o Ian se comportou? - Natasha perguntou.

-Nat relaxa - Clint olhou pra ela - ele não é tão levado assim.

-Seu filho é um anjo - Pepper disse - ele ficou o tempo todo perguntando sobre o Alan.

-Viu o que eu disse? - Clint piscou para Natasha.

-Steve - Bruce chamou - você disse que ia visitar a menininha, nós temos que ir logo! Quer dizer... eu quero ter certeza que ela está bem.

-Relaxa colega - Tony deu um tapinha em seu ombro - só nos dê um tempinho pra recuperar da missão.

-Tá bom - Bruce sorriu sem graça enquanto ele e os Vingadores se prepararam para visitar Alissa.

* * *

A equipe de heróis entrou no quarto de hospital silencioso onde Alissa estava dormindo. Eles observaram a garotinha, aliviados por saber que ela estava bem Lentamente, eles foram saindo até Bruce e Tony sobrarem. Eles também já estavam saindo quando uma voz os impediu.

-Quem são vocês? - Alissa disse baixinho.

Os dois homens arregalaram os olhos.

-Ah - Bruce abriu a boca- não queríamos te acordar.

-Tá, mas quem são vocês? - a menina insistiu.

Bruce pensou por um minuto em como se apresentar para uma criança e então decidiu fazer como qualquer um faria. Tony o observou tentando conter uma risada.

-Ah - o cientista limpou a garganta - Eu sou Bruce Banner e você quem é?

-Alissa - a menininha sorriu - É um prazer conhecê-lo Sr. Banner.

Tony estremeceu. Era impossível não se lembrar de sua filha. Ela teria a idade da menina se estivesse...

-O prazer é todo meu - Bruce disse sorrindo, fazendo Tony despertar de seus pensamentos - Senhorita?

-Anthony - Alissa respondeu - Alissa Anthony.

-Anthony? - Bruce disse - É o nome do meu amigo aqui.

-Na verdade é Tony tá? - Tony interviu - Tony Stark.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo Sr. Stark - Alissa falou educadamente.

-Olha não precisa chamar a gente de senhor - Tony conseguiu sorrir - Só Tony e Bruce.

-É que a Helen diz que é falta de educação chamar os outros pelo primeiro nome - Alissa ponderou.

-E quem é Helen? - Bruce perguntou.

-Ela é a diretora do orfanato - Alissa explicou.

-Eu posso perguntar uma coisa? - Tony pediu.

-Claro Sr. Stark - Alissa disse - quer dizer... Tony.

Tony sorriu pra ela - Você lembra do que aconteceu pra estar aqui?

-Não muito - ela admitiu - eu estava atravessando a rua e de repente uma coisa enorme e verde me empurrou.

-Hã - Bruce ficou meio desconsertado - Por que atravessou a rua depois de todo mundo?

-Ah eu tentei salvar meu desenho - ela apontou para o papel na escrivaninha.

-Eu posso ver? - Tony disse e pegou a folha enquanto Alissa assentiu.

-Mas isso é incrível! - Bruce disse enquanto observava o desenho.

-Concordo - Tony disse impressionado - o que é exatamente?

-É - Alissa hesitou em falar temendo que o Sr. Stark e o Sr. Banner fossem rir como Jenifer - Uma cadeira flutuante. Eu quis salvar antes que Jenifer estragasse de novo.

-Quem é Jenifer e por que ela estragou seu desenho? - Tony disse fiicando com raiva da tal Jenifer.

-Eu acho que ela não gosta de mim - Alissa ficou triste - Ela chama de amendoim por causa da cor do meu cabelo.

-Eu achei seu cabelo lindo - Bruce sorriu.

-É lindo - Tony continuou - me lembra do cabelo da minha esposa e falando na Pepper, acho melhor nós irmos Bruce.

-Prometo visitá-la na sua casa - Bruce prometeu.

-Obrigada Sr. Banner - Alissa sorriu e os dois heróis voltaram para casa, pensando na esperta garotinha.


	8. Chapter 8

Assim como Bruce prometeu, ele visitou Alissa no orfanato quando ela saiu do hospital. Ele a visitou na próxima semana e na outra até perceber que ele a visitava toda quarta. Bruce se tornou amigo de Alissa, porém para ela, ele não era Bruce nem Hulk, mas Sr. Banner. Ele insistiu que não precisava ser chamado de senhor, mas Alissa não aeitou.

Num sábado qualquer, em que aparentemente não havia emergência e o mundo não precisava ser salvo pelos Vingadores, Bruce buscou Alissa no orfanato para levá-la pra uma caminhada no Central Park, mas antes de saírem Alissa perguntou se o Sr. Banner podia mostrar onde morava. Bruce pensou por um momento. À essa hora da tarde, eles só encontrariam Steve, Pepper e Tony, já que Natasha e Clint estavam em uma missão especial e Thor e sua famíla estava passando um tempo em Asgard. Provavelmente, Alissa não suspeitaria que eles eram super heróis, então Bruce respondeu:

-Claro, Alissa vamos lá.

* * *

A menininha olhou curiosa e assustada para o prédio mas entrou no elevador. Quando as portas se abriram, Alissa viu uma sala comum mas um pouco futurista, mais moderna que as velhas paredes do orfanato. Sentada no sofá, estava Pepper.

-Oi Bruce - ela disse se levantando - Essa deve ser a Alissa.

-Como você sabe o meu nome? - Alissa perguntou.

-Bruce e Tony falam muito de você - Pepper respondeu.

-Tony - Alissa repetiu - É o Sr. Stark, amigo do sr. Banner?

-É ele sim - Bruce confirmou - E a propósito Alissa, essa é a Pepper, esposa do Tony.

-É um prazer conhecê-la sra. Stark - Alissa deu um sorriso tímido.

-Não precisa me chamar de sra. Stark - Pepper retribuiu o sorriso.

-Ela tem esse costume - Bruce falou no lugar de Alissa - Não consegue chamar as pessoas pelo primeiro nome.

-Tudo bem então - Pepper entendeu - Você quer um pouquinho de sorvete?

-Quero sim! - os olhos de Alissa se iluminaram.

-Eu vou pegar uma coisa e já volto - Bruce disse e saiu.

Logo Alissa e Pepper sentaram-se no sofá. A menina saboreava a guloseima enquanto observava a barriga de 5 meses de Pepper.

-Você vai ter um bebê Sra. Stark? - Alissa perguntou de repente.

-Ah sim - Pepper riu - você notou. É um menino, vai se chamar Alan.

-Alan - Alissa falou - é um nome bonito.

-Eu também gosto desse nome - Pepper disse e pulou no sofá.

-O que foi sra. Stark? - Alissa perguntou preocupada.

-Nada - Pepper respirou - Foi só um chute.

-Ah não! - Alissa disse olhando para o sorvete derramado sobre o sofá - me desculpe sra. Stark.

-Não foi nada - Pepper sorriu - Eu vou limpar.

-Não precisa - Tony surgiu atrás dela e lambeu o sorvete que estava no sofá com o dedo indicador.

-Tony! - sua esposa o repreendeu.

Segundos depois, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Clint, Ian e Natasha apareceram na sala.

-Eu pensei que vocês não estavam aqui - Bruce disse.

-Chegamos hoje de manhã - Natasha explicou.

-Tony estava tentando nos convencer a tirar uma foto - Clint falou.

-E Thor demorou a entender como funciona - Steve concluiu.

-Anda pessoal! - Tony disse - Que mal tem numa foto, é só um retrato em família.

Com uma certa relutância, todos se junntram na frente do sofá enquanto Tony ajeitava a câmera na frente deles.

-Quer aparecer na foto também, Alissa? - Pepper perguntou a ela. A menininha assentiu e Pepper a segurou em seu colo.

-Digam "Avante Vingadores!" - Tony gritou e todos repetiram. Ian desceu do colo e Clint e correu para ver a foto.

-Posso ver tio Tony? - ele pediu.

Tony mostrou a câmera e Ian viu a foto: seu pai, ele, sua mãe, tia Pep, uma menina em seu colo, tio Tony, tio Thor, Tia Jane, Magni, Modi, tio Steve e tio Bruce.

Ian devolveu a câmera para Tony e foi falar com Alissa:

-Oi meu nome é Ian - ele disse - você é a amiga do tio Bruce?

-Sou sim - Alissa confirmou - meu nome é Alissa.

-Alissa, é melhor nós irmos antes que fique tarde - Bruce interrompeu a conversa das crianças.

Ele e Alissa se despediram dos outros e passaram a tarde toda se divertindo no Central Park.


	9. Chapter 9

Os meses se passaram e Bruce continuou a visitar Alissa e também, logo o bebê de Tony e Pepper nasceria, agora faltava só algumas semanas. Depois do café da manhã, todos se levantaram para fazer seus afazeres e coisas pessoais, menos Pepper e Tony, que ficaram ali para conversar.

-Bruce foi visitar Alissa de novo? - ela perguntou.

-Foi amor - Tony respondeu - Ele parece ter se apegado a ela de verdade.

-Ela me lembra da nossa Alissa - Pepper tentou conter uma lágrima - Elas teriam a mesma idade.

-Pep - Tony falou num tom sério - E se... acontecer... a mesma coisa...

-Não vai acontecer nada - Pepper tocou seu rosto - Eu ainda sinto falta da Alissa. Ninguém vai substituí-la, mas o Alan precisa dos pais dele.

-Eu sei - Tony suspirou - É que eu tenho medo... - ele olhou pra longe - de perder vocês.

-Não vai Tony - ela o abrraçou - vai ficar tuudo bem. O Alan vai estar com a gente logo, logo.

-Eu te amo Pep - ele disse baixinho - É por isso que eu não posso vivem sem vocês - ele tocou a barriga da esposa.

-Também te amo - Pepper sorriu pra ele.

- E sabe de uma coisa? - ele disse num tom mais animado - É bom saber que Banner tem jeito com crianças, podemos deixar ele de babá do Alan.

-Tony! - Pepper disse enquanto ele beijou sua bochecha. Ela pensou em como ele conseguia abrir seu coração num minuto e logo depois voltar a ser o sarcástico de sempre.

-Senhor, lamento interromper mas o diretor Fury convocou uma reunião urgente com os Vingadores - Jarvis interrompeu.

-Tá vendo o que eu disse? - Tony atirou - ele sempre estraga os melhores momentos.

Pepper riu enquanto ele se despediu dela e saiu para ver o que Fury queria.

* * *

Alguns minutos depois que Tony e seus amigos heróis saíram para a importante reunião da Shield, Pepper tentou se levantar e assim que ficou em pé notou que algo estava errado, sua bolsa tinha estourado, o bebê ia nascer agora!

-Ah não! - Pepper exclamou surpresa - Você tá adiantado Alan.

Ela respirou tentando pensar no que fazer.

-Jane! - Pepper gritou.

A astrofísica correu em direção a voz, sua filha recém nascida Thrud em seu colo, e os meninos, Magni, Modi e Ian logo atrás dela.

-O que foi? - ela perguntou - O bebê vai nascer?

Pepper só conseguiu assentir.

-Ai meu Deus - Jane disse - o que eu faço?

-Só cuide das crianças - Pepper respirou - eu vou ligar pro Tony. Jarvis ligue pro Sr. Stark. Avise que o bebê vai nascer.

-Sim Sra. Stark - o computador falou e fez a ligação.

* * *

O som de heavy metal veio do bolso de Tony, o que fez todos olharem para ele com reprovação.

-Alô? - ele atendeu - O que? Agora? Onde ela está Jarvis? Tudo bem, diga que já estou indo.

-O que aconteceu de tão importante para interromper a reunião, Sr. Stark? - Nick Fury disse num tom severo.

-Desculpe atrapalhar sua chatice de reunião Nick mas - Tony respondeu - meu filho está nascendo.

-O que?- todos exclamaram juntos.

-Meu filho tá nascendo! - Tony percebeu assustado - Gente eu preciso mesmo ir.

E com isso ele saiu como um maluco para levar Pepper para o hospital

* * *

Uma hora depois, Tony estava no quarto de hospital segurando a mão de Pepper. Eles estavam ansiosos e apreensivos para ver Alan. Era inevitável não sentir medo. Eles esperaram por Alissa da mesma forma.

-Ainda bem que ele me esperou - Tony quebrou o silêncio.

-Fiquei com medo ue nõ chegasse a tempo - Pepper sorriu.

-O que? - Tony retrucou - Perder a chegada do meu menino? De jeito nenhum!

O som da maçaneta da porta se dobrando interrompeu a conversa. Uma enfermeira entrou com um bebê no colo e imediatamente os corações de Pepper e Tony aceleraram.

-Sr e Sra Stark - a enfermeira disse - Aqui está seu bebê;É um liindo menino. Parabéns.

Ela entregou o bebê a Pepper e saiu. Tony sentou-se ao lado dela observando seu filho. Ele parecia com Pepper, mesmos olhos azuis e cabelo ruivo. Lágrimas caíram dos olhos dos orgulhosos pais.

-Oi Alan - Tony sussurrou - Eu sou seu pai e essa é a sua mãe. A gente ama muito você tá? - ele beijou a testa do bebê.

-Ele é tão lindo - pepper disse maravilhada.

-É claro! - Tony disse obviamente - Puxou ao pai dele.

Pepper revirou os olhos - Acho que os super tios dele estão ansiosos pra conhecer o sobrinho - ela disse.

-É, o pessoal vai gostar de ter mais uma criança correndo pela torre - Tony sorriu.

Eles fiaram mais alguns minutos admirando o bebê e depois se preparam para voltar para a Torre Stark com seu mais novo habitante.

* * *

**A/n: Ufa! Quase não posto hoje mas aqui está mais um capítulo Obrigada por todo mundo que está lendo e acompanhando a história! A.G.L.N.**


	10. Chapter 10

Na sala do andar principal da Torre Stark, estavam todos esperando notícias de Pepper, Tony e do bebê. Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, todos se levantaram ansiosos. Nos braços de Pepper, Alan dormia quietinho, só se ouvia o doce som da sua respiração.

-Deixa eu ver, deixa eu ver - Ian quebrou o silêncio.

-Eu também, eu também quero - Magni e Modi completaram.

-Ian quietinho - Natasha o repreendeu.

-Vocês dois também - Jane disse - vão acordar sua irmã e o Alan.

Então Alan abriu os olhos e bocejando, fazendo todo mundo suspirar "awww!".

-Ele disse oi pessoal - Tony disse enquanto ele e Pepper se sentavam no sofá.

Todos seguraram Alan e disseram o quanto ele era lindinho e uma gracinha, até chegar a vez das crianças da casa verem o bebê.

-Ele é pequenininho igual a Thrud - Modi disse lembrando da sua irmãzinha.

-Ele pode brincar com a gente - Magni falou entusiasmado.

-Eu acho que não - Ian se intrometeu - ele é pequeno e muito frágil, é melhor a gente esperar ele crescer.

-Eu posso ver ele também? - Alissa perguntou timidamente.

-Alissa, você está aqui? - Pepper perguntou, não notando que a menina estava lá até agora.

-É que hoje é quarta, Sra. Stark - Alissa explicou - Sr. Banner disse que depois que a reunião do trabalho acabou, ele foi me buscar, porque o Sr. Stark saiu correndo porque o seu bebê ia nascer, e o Sr. Banner perguntou se eu queria ver ele.

-É claro que pode Alissa - Tony sorriu e riu baixinho por causa da explicação confusa dela.

-Oh! - Alissa exclamou observando Alan - Ele parece com o sr. Stark mas o cabelo e os olhos não.

Pepper achou tão fofo o jeito como Alissa acariciava com cuidado o rosto de Alan e como Alan olhava curioso para Alissa que ela acabou tirando uma foto com seu celular, para registrar o momento.

Alguns minutos depois, Bruce avisou Alissa que já estava na hora de ir.

-Tchau Alan - ela disse e seguiu o cientista até o elevador, pensando como o bebê do Sr. e da Sra. Stark era fofo.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: A partir de agora a Alissa tem uns 13 anos, o Ian e o Magni 14, o Modi 12 e a Thrud e o Alan têm 7 anos.**_

Sete anos se passaram desde o nascimento do mais jovem Stark e mais missões surgiram para os Vingadores. Ian, Magni,Modi,Thrud, Alan e Alissa cresceram nesse tempo, e mesmo com o passar do tempo, Alissa não perdeu seu amigo Sr Bannner, que sempre a visitava nas quartas.

Quando mais uma quarta chegou, Alissa estava no dormitório do orfanato, tentando montar algum tipo de dispositivo. Ela estava tão concentrada que não percebeu Jenifer entrar no quarto.

-Você não desiste mesmo não é? - a loira provocou.

-O que você quer Jenifer? - Alissa revirou os olhos.

-Nada amendoim - Jenifer respondeu - Só vim ver você perder seu tempo.

-Eu acho que quem tá perdendo tempo é você - Alissa murmurou.

-O que foi que você falou amendoim? Jenifer disse furiosa.

-Com licença - Bruce surgiu na entrada - eu vim ver a Amendoim, que dizer, Alissa.

Jenifer deixou o quarto sem dizer nada mas dva para pereber que ela estava irritada.

-Obrigada Sr. Banner - Alissa disse aliviada- você me livrou de uma bela dor de cabeça.

-Não tem de quê - Bruce respondeu - qual é o problema dela?

-Eu não sei - Alissa disse - acho que ela não gosta muito de mim.

-Eu entendo - o cientista falou - sei bem o que está passando.

-Pois é - ela suspirou - às vezes penso se a Jenifer fosse adotada logo meu sofrimento ia acabar.

-Ou se você fosse adotada - Bruce acrescentou.

-Ah eu não sei se alguém quer me adotar - Alissa pôs as mãos no queixo - eu às vezes penso nos meus pais, se eles ainda estão vivos, ou quem são eles.

-Tenho certeza que eles teriam muito orgulho de você - Bruce sorriu pra ela.

-E você Sr. Banner? - Alissa disse - As pessoas que moram no seu prédio, são sua família?

-Bom eu - ele disse pensando em como explicar sobre seus amigos heróis - moro com meus colegas de trabalho. Na verdade, o sr. Stark ele tem uma empresa que a sra. Stark é presidente executiva e bom, eles se mudaram pra Nova York e o Sr. Stark acabou reunindo nossa equipe nesse período.

-Ah - Alissa entendeu - é como se eles fossem sua família.

-É- Bruce disse - eles são minha família agora.

-Você então...- ela disse - nunca se casou?

Bruce s lembrou de Betty imediatamente. Ele não a viu desde a batalha em Nova York. O cientista pensava em uma maneira para explicar sua vida complicada para não mentir e nem assustar Alissa.

-Bem Alissa - ele começou - tive uma namorada há muito tempo atrás. Só que eu desenvolvi uma... doença... um... distúrbio e eu fiquei com medo de machcá-a e então eu fugi dela. Até que... eu achei esse emprego e... a minha equipe... família... tem me ajudado muito.

-E... - Alissa disse - esse distúrbio... é contagioso?

-Não, não - Bruce respondeu - é uma coisa que eu aprendi a controlar.

-Se você aprendeu a controlar - ela disse pensativa - por que não voltou a falar com ela?

-Ela quem? - ele perguntou pasmo.

-Sua namorada- Alissa disse.

-Hã - Bruce conseguiu dizer - talvez. Olha Alissa, eu vou tentar te ajudar a encontrar seus pais.

-Obrigada - Alissa sorriu agradecida.

-Eu tenho que ir embora agora - ele disse - continue trabalhando no seu projeto - ele apontou para o dispositivo.

-Pode deixar - Alissa respondeu.

Antes de deixar o orfanato, Bruce perguntou a Helen sobre Alissa e como ela tinha ido parar ali. Depois da conversa, ela reuniu ass informações: Alissa nasceu em Nova York, o pai dela se chamava Anthony e ela tinha sido deixada por um misterioso homem de terno.

Ele pensou por um momento. Não, isso era impossível. Ou será que não? Alissa poderia ser Alissa Stark, a filha que Tony e Pepper perderam há tanto tempo? Bruce voltou para a torrre Stark, disposto a fazer uma investigação.


	12. Chapter 12

Bruce entrou silenciosamente na sala do apartamento arquitetando o plano que confirmaria sua suspeita de que Alissa era filha de Tony. Ele olhou os arredores e viu Steve desenhando enquanto Alan o observava, sentados à mesa.

-Oi Steve, Alan - Bruce disse.

-Oi Bruce - Steve respondeu.

-Oi tio Bruce - Alan falou animado.

-Alan eu posso falar com você um minuto? - Bruce pediu.

-Hã-hãm - o jovem Stark disse enquanto seguiu Bruce até outra sala - o que foi tio Bruce?

-Eu preciso que você me faça um favor - o cientista olhou pra ver se alguém estava vindo - só que não pode contar pra ninguém.

-Ah - Alan exclamou - é um segredo.

-É sim - Bruce confirmou - eu preciso de... - ele olhou em volta de novo - um fio de cabelo da sua mãe.

-Pra quê você quer isso? - o menino estranhou o pedido.

-É porque... - bruce começou a dizer e pensou - quero fazer uma experiência científica e talvez... eu descubra se você tem uma irmã.

-Puxa! - Alan arregalou os olhos - mas eu... não posso cortar o cabelo da minha mãe, ela vai brigar comigo.

-Não, não - Bruce balançou a cabeça - você pode pegar um fio que ficou na escova de cabelo dela.

-Ah! - Alan concordou com o plano - Pode deixar tio Bruce.

Alan pulou do sofá e saiu correndo para pegar o fio de cabelo de Alissa que ele havia pegado com Helen. Alan apareceu, andando com cuidado, segurando uma coisa aparentemente invisível com as pontas dos dedos.

-Pronto tio Bruce - ele sorriu orgulhoso entregando o fio de cabelo.

-Muito bem - Bruce guardou o fio num guardanapo - vamos ver o que descobrimos.

* * *

Bruce estava observando suas amostras em um microscópio em um dos laboratórios da torre Stark, enquanto Tony trabalhava em alguma coisa envolvendo sua armadura.

-O que tá aprontando aí, Bruce? - Tony disse enquanto caminhava até o amigo. Ele deu uma espiada nas amostras - pensei que você fosse especialista em radiação gama, nunca pensei que fosse virar cabeleireiro.

-Ah isso aqui é só... - Bruce falou - é só uma pequena experiência pra confirmar uma suspeita. Quando eu terminar, eu conto pra você sobre o que é.

-Tá bom sr. cheio de segredinhos - Tony disse meio inconformado - continue sendo cabeleireiro.

Bruce riu baixinho enquanto Tony voltava ao seu trabalho. Ele fe mais testes com as amostras e comparou os códigos genéticos. Ele prendeu o fôlego quando viu os resultados. Tudo agora fazia sentido: a data de nascimento de Alissa Stark e o dia que Alissa Anthony chegou ao orfanato era a mesma, a cor do seu cabelo, sua inteligência e engenhosidade e, o ftao de ninguém saber exatamente o que aconteceu com Alissa no dia em que ela nasceu. A suspeita de Bruce estava confirmada. Alissa era Alissa Maria Stark, a filha que Tony e Pepper pensaram ter perdido.


	13. Chapter 13

Bruce respirou fundo reunindo suas amostras e experiências, ele arrumou tudo e decidiu que contaria as notícias pela manhã do dia seguinte. Assim, depois do café da manhã, ele partiu para o orfanato apressado, fazendo todos estranharem sua urgência. Chegando ao prédio, Bruce perguntou a Helen se Alissa podia recebê-lo. Com uma resposta positiva, ele entrou e encontrou Alissa admirando algum dispositivo de metal do tamanho de uma caixinha flutuando. Ela tinha um sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

-Parece que você continuou trabalhando - ele interrompeu o momento.

-Sr Banner? - Alissa piscou - eu não esperava que viesse hoje.

-Eu tenho uma coisa importante pra te contar - ele respondeu - mas primeiro você pode me contar o que é isso - ele apontou para o dispositivo.

-Ah - o sorriso de Alissa diminuiu lentamente - é só uma coisa que eu inventei quando era criança; Jenifer dizia que eu roubava o espaço dela com a minha cama e as minhas coisas; Aí eu pensei que se minhas coisas flutuassem não ocupariam o espaço do chão e sim do ar, aí ela não implicaria mais comigo.

-Esse foi o motivo pra inventar algo tão criativo? - Bruce perguntou a ela.

-É - Alissa respondeu e agarrou a caixinha no ar, sentando-se com seu invento em seu colo - E então? O que é tão importante que tem a me dizer?

-Bom - Bruce começou - você lembra quando eu disse que eu te ajudaria a encontrar sua família?

-Lembro - Alissa disse meio preocupada - Encontrou meus pais? Eles estão vivos?

-Eu encontrei sim - ele respondeu - eu perguntei a Helen sobre o que ela sabia sobre o seu nascimento. Ela disse que você nasceu em Nova York e que seu pai se chamava Anthony.

-Foi o que ela me contou também - Alissa confirmou.

-Você não sabe mas - Bruce continuou - meu amigo Tony teve uma filha chamada Alissa também e ela nasceu no mesmo dia que você. Até hoje não sabemos o que aconteceu com ela, mas provavelmente ela fi sequestrada e deixada nesse orfanato.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza disso? - Alissa estava impressionada.

-Bem eu tomei a liberdade de - ele explicou - fazer um pequeno teste de Dna.

-Como? - ela ficou mais intrigada - Com que amostra?

-Eu analisei o código genético de um fio de cabelo seu e da Sra. Stark - Bruce continuou - e o resultado final foi que eles combinam perfeitamente.

-Quer dizer - Alissa murmurou - tá dizendo que... o sr e a sra Stark... são meus pais?

-Isso mesmo - Bruce concluiu.

-Quer dizer que os meus ais são ricos e - Alissa se levantou perplexa - está mentindo, sr Banner! Isso só pode ser brincadeira.

Ele só entregou a ela os papéis que confirmavam o que tinha acabado de dizer. Alissa leu os resultados e sentou-se assustada.

-Como desconfiou que eu era... filha deles? - Alissa conseguiu perguntar.

-Sua fisionomia lembra muito Pepper e Tony - Bruce respondeu - e a sua genialidade.

-Eles já sabem? - ela perguntou.

-Não - ele respondeu - eu pretendo contar ainda hoje.

-Eu... - Alissa expirou - preciso de um tempo... pra absorver tudo isso... e conversar com a Helen... e aí decidir o que fazer.

-Eu entendo - Bruce disse e partiu de volta para a torre Stark, deixando Alissa se acostumar com a ideia de que tinha uma família.


	14. Chapter 14

Tony estava trabalhando em seu laboratório, quando foi interrompido pela esposa.

-Eu vim chamar você pro almoço - Pepper disse.

-Espera só um pouquinho - ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos do trabalho - preciso terminar isso aqui.

-Tony não quero falar sobre isso de novo - ela perdeu a paciência.

-Tudo bem já estou indo - ele respondeu e se dirigiu até a porta enquanto ela sorria. Antes que deixassem o laboratório Bruce entrou apressado e meio assustado.

-Ah eu não queria me intrometer mas que bom encontrar vocês aqui - ele disse.

-Mas o que deu em você? - Tony perguntou confuso - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Na verdade aconteceu - seu amigo respondeu - eu preciso contar uma coisa pra vocês muito importante.

-Por acaso - Tony pôs a mão no queixo pensativo - Tem a ver com a sua experiência de cabelo?

-O quê? - Pepper disse mais confusa.

-Bruce estava analisando umas amostras de fio de cabelo uns dias atrás - Tony explicou.

-Bem - Bruce limpou sua garganta - Vocês se lembram da Alissa? Aquela garotinha que o outro cara... bem eu a visito desde o acidente e eu promei a ela que tentaria encontrar os pais dela.

-É melhor sentar Pep essa história deve ser comprida - Tony disse e Pepper riu baixinho enquanto se sentavam.

-A diretora do orfanato disse que... - Bruce continuou e tomou cuidado com suas próximas palavras - ela nasceu em nova York no mesmo dia que a sua ilha nasceu e o pai dela se chamava Anthony.

-Está querendo dizer que... - Pepper balbuciou.

-Banner você desconfia que... - Tony também não conseguiu terminar. Ambos estavam chocados demais com o que eles concluíram.

-Eu suspeitei disso também - seu amigo continuou - ela é um gênio e parece com vocês. Por isso eu tomei a liberdade de fazer um pequeno teste. Consegui amostras de DNA e o resultado deu positivo.

-Quer dizer que -Pepper piscou tentando se concentrar - a Alissa é a nossa Alissa.

-Mas... - Tony questionou - Onde arrumou amostras de DNA?

-Ah usei um fio de cabelo de Alissa e da Pepper - Bruce respondeu meio sem graça.

-Cortou o cabelo da minha esposa? - Tony perguntou.

-Não - o cientista respondeu rapidamente - Alan pegou um da escova dela.

Bruce então entregou seus exames aos Stark. Eles observaram e aceitaram , felizes, a ideia de que sua filha estava viva.

-Ela já sabe? - Tony perguntou meio transtornado.

-Já - Bruce respondeu - eu disse a ela hoje. Ela disse que precisava de um tempo pra pensar.

-Tanto tempo longe dela - Tony percebeu - e finalmente ela ela está tão perto.

-Eu espero que ela não demore em se mudar pra cá - Pepper completou - Bruce você pode nos avisar assim que ela se decidir?

-Claro - o cientista respondeu e ia saindo quando Tony o interrompeu.

-Obrigado - ele disse - você é realmente um bom amigo.

Bruce sorriu e então saiu. Ele foi até o orfanato para ver como Alissa estava encarando as novas notícias.


	15. Chapter 15

Três dias depois, Alissa decidiu se mudar para a torre Stark. Ela conversou com Helen sobre o que devia fazer e sua velha amiga a aconselhou a dar uma chance a sua família. Alissa então prometeu que sempre a visitaria e traria seus pais ara conhecê-la.

Alissa entrou no dormitório e se pôs a arrumar sua mala e seus experimentos. Jenifer entrou e percebeu o que ela estava fazendo.

-Vai viajar amendoim? - ela perguntou.

-Na verdade Jenifer - ALissa suspirou - eu vou passar um bom tempo fora.

-Deixa eu adivinhar - Jenifer pensou - você vai pra terra dos nerds com o sr. Banner?

-Pode se dizer que sim - Alissa continuou a arrumar suas coisas - ele encontrou meus pais e eu vou me mudar pra casa deles hoje.

Sua última frase deixou Jenifer sem fala, o que fez Alissa sorrir.

-Co... como assim ele encontrou sua família? - Jenifer ficou intrigada e com raiva - pode ser que não seja sua família.

-Um teste de DNA comprovou que eu sou filha dos Stark - Alissa sorriu orgukhosa.

-Stark? - Jenifer ergueu uma sobrancelha - Não é um cara rico? Acho que eu já ouvi esse nome.

-Pois é - Alissa ergueu su mala - eu vou embora e você vai poder ficar com todo o meu espaço.

-Mas - jenifer ficou sem palavras de novo e Helen apareceu para falar com as meninas.

-Alissa você está pronta? O motorista já chegou pra levar você.

-Estou - ela pegou sua mala e deu uma última olhada em tudo.

-Motorista? - Jenifer murmurou indignada.

-Ele está bem ai Jenifer - Helen disse - pode ver por si mesma.

Jenifer então seguiu Alissa e Helen até a saída. O carro de luxo estava lá e o motorista esperando.

-Essa é a Alissa sr. Hogan - Helen disse apontando para a menina.

-Eu sou Harold Hogan - Happy estendeu a mão para Alissa - mas todo mundo me chama de Happy. Eu sou chefe da segurança das Indústrias Dtark e amigo da família.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo sr. Hogan - Alissa respondeu.

-Você é a cara do chefe mas tem os bons modos da sua mãe - Happy brincou e Alissa sorriu.

Ela se virou para abraçar Helen e agradeceu por tudo.

-Eu prometo visitar o mais rápido possível - ela prometeu.

-Eu vou esperar Alissa - Helen sorriu.

-Tchau Jenifer - Alissa disse rapidamente, respirou fundo e entrou no carro, dando um último aceno de despedida.

Ela sorriu ao ver o quão vermelha de raiva e inveja Jenifer estava, o que a fez esquecer a ansiedade por um momento.

* * *

Naquela manhã, todos na torre Stark decidiram que receberiam Alissa depois que ela se encontrasse com Tony e Pepper, pois seria um momento só da família. O sr. e a sra. Stark esperavam ansiosos e apreensivos na sala de estar do andar principal. A posta do elevador se abriu, revelando Alissa, também ansiosa e apreensiva. Ela engoliu em seco e caminhou segurando sua mala. Alissa pensou todo caminho no que falaria para seus pais quando os encontrasse. Tony e Pepper observavam felizes, como se tivessem encontrado um tesouro mas também estavam sem fala.

-Como vão sr. e sra. Stark? - Alissa disse.

-Você é a nossa Alissa? - Tony murmurou se aproximando.

Alissa apenas assentiu. Tony segurou seu rosto.

-Alissa - ele repetiu - eu cheguei a pensar, a gente - ele a abraçou - não acredito que está aqui.

Tony a soltou por um momento e foi a vez de abraçá-la.

-Seja bem vinda - a sra. Stark disse e a observou com um sorriso - minha filha. Ah é tão bom ver você. Em sempre pensei como era coincidência se chamar Alissa e você é nossa filha.

-Obrigada sra. Stark - Alissa suspirou - quer dizer... mãe.

-Eu entendo - Pepper disse - vai demorar um pouco pra se acostumar.

Os três riram juntos até uma vozinha os interromper.

-Mamãe, papai - Alan surrgiu na sala - Essa é minha irmã?

-Quem te contou que você tinha uma irmã? - Tony se virou pra perguntar.

-Tio Bruce disse que ia descobrir se eu tinha uma irmã - Alan se aproximou.

-Alan, essa é sua irmã Alissa - Pepper o apresentou a irmã.

-Oi eu... - Alissa murmurou enquanto se abaixava - eu lembro de você.

-Msa eu não lembro de você não - o pequeno Stark retrucou confuso.

-Você era um bebê - Alissa sorriu - Por isso você não lembra.

-Ah - Alan pareceu concordar - Você vai morar com a gente?

-Eu vou sim - ela sorriu novamente.

-Que legal! - Alan comemorou - eu sempre quis ter uma irmã. Espera só o tio Steve, e o tio Clint e a tia Tasha e o tio Thor te conhecerem.

-Alissa - seu pai a chamou - eu não sei se Bruce falou sobre o pessoal e sobre o nosso trabalho.

-O sr. Banner mencionou uma vez sobre vocês todos morarem aqui e trabalharem pra mesma empresa - ela se lembrou.

-Tony eu aposto que a Alissa está cansada e quer ver o quarto dela - Pepper interviu - essse assunto é complicado demais, você pode explicar amanhã com todo mundo aqui.

-Eu cacho melhor assim sr. Stark - Alissa concordou - quer dizer... pai.

Pepper então a levou até seu quarto e ela começou a arrumar suas coisas, começando a se sentir em casa. Os Stark a faziam se lembrar de Helen. Alissa estava disposta a se acostumar com sua nova casa e sua nova vida.

Naquela noite, ela deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro e adormeceu pensando no que aconteceria agora que ela tinha uma família. Alissa não percebeu seus pais a observando, pensando que aquela era a primeira vez que eles a viam dormir, desde que ela nasceu.

Sua filha perdida havia sido encontrada, preenchendo o vazio que havia em seus corações há tanto tempo. Pepper beijou sua bochecha e Tony acariciou sua testa. Eles deixaram o quarto, deixando a Stark que faltava em suas vidas sonhando com um futuro melhor.

* * *

**_A/n: E esse é o fim pessoal. Eu ando muito ocupada e vou ter que dar um tempo de escrever fic. Mas já tenho a continuação dessa história planejada. Então é isso pessoal, espero que tenham gostado. Até mais!_**


End file.
